Viva La Vida- An Untold Story
Viva La Vida- An Untold Story King Vegeta walked through the palace, hoping to get a chance to watch his son train. He had only seen his son a handful of times, none of them had been training. Just the thought of battle and training made King Vegeta homesick. For his home was not in the palace, but the battlefield he hadn't seen since the War. Despite being praised as one of the strongest Saiyans, the King longed for the days on battlefield to return. Prehaps someday... The day on the battelfield came, but had ended with the King being thrown into the bilge of Frieza's ship. He had survived, on a man's mere whim. But he survived, none the less. "I can't let you die like this." A soldier said to a bloody and battered Vegeta. "Then kill me. You have a sword." Vegeta motioned towards the sheated sword the guard had. '' ''"No." The guard flew out of the ship, carrying the near dead King Vegeta. '' The man saved Vegeta's life, not his pride. Being placed among the planet's drunkards and criminals had destroyed what was left of his already shattered pride. ''"Quit squirming, I'm trying to help you!" A girl who was tending to his wounds (as Frieza's men had used him as a punching bag previously) said. "I don't need your help." Vegeta growled. "Who do you think you are? An all high and mighty King?" The girl asked. Vegeta hesitated, as saying yes could get him killed. Vegeta grunted, finally gaving up and letting the girl help him. '' Time on that planet had changed Vegeta dramatically. He hated Frieza to begin with, but seeing the abuse the people on the planet suffered, the people that helped him, he couldn't just stand by any more. Maybe that was just the Saiyan blood... ''Vegeta pinned a soldier to a wall and punched him in the throat, dislocating his skull. The soldier's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. The man Vegeta was protecting stared in shock. The Saiyan held out his hand and helped the man up. "Thank you." The man said. Vegeta flew off, deciding not to delay the inevitable. A revolution had began, and he just made the first kill. In one day, Vegeta had slayed near all of Frieza's men that were on the planet. Vegeta wasn't shocked about this, he was shocked when he refused any rewards for his deed. He gained respect from the people of the planet, people looked up to him. But Vegeta didn't want it. He believed he owed it to them to help fight Frieza, since they helped him. "Really? You fought Frieza and survived?" A small boy questioned. Vegeta smiled at the boy, who he thought of almost like a son. '' ''"Well, I'm here today, aren't I?" '' ''"I guess so." The boy said, thinking of something else to ask. "Do you have a family that you want to see again?" Vegeta never expected that question to be asked, especially by a young child. '' ''"Yeah. I had a family, two sons. But I never really got to see them. I don't know where they are now." Vegeta explained. But time still affected Vegeta, and he came down with an unknown illness; he could barely even walk or talk without having extreme pain in his chest. Two days after the illness came, Vegeta was near death, and knew he could die any moment. But someone told him, that same little boy he thought of as a son, told him the best news he could of ever heard. Frieza was dead! He had died at the hands of a Saiyan. Vegeta didn't care who it was, he was proud Frieza died at the hands of a Saiyan. "Now, every man is free to live his own life." Vegeta said before closing his eyes and going to otherworld. Trivia *Originally, the story was just showing King Vegeta after his defeat and how he was still rather prideful, but it was changed to fit more of a flashback format, like the parody song Fallen Kingdom. *The story was modeled after the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay (the exact video watched throughout most of production) and it's parody Fallen Kingdom. *The title Viva La Vida means live your life, which is kind of what this story is; Vegeta, away from Frieza's control, living his life. *The flashbacks occur thoughtout a span of about 25 years (737- 762) *Vegeta actually dies of the same heart virus that Goku died of in Future Trunks' timeline. Category:Page added by Ijoinedfor1thing Category:Page created by Ijoinedfor1thing Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories